


Kilt

by SawyerDay



Series: One Word Promts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SawyerDay/pseuds/SawyerDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas needs something to wear to Claire's graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kilt

“A kilt?”

“Why not?”

“You aren’t Scottish, Cas.”

“Maybe Jimmy was.”

“Cas…”

“I know.”

“Do you?”

“Yes. He was German. At least his last name was.”

“Are you okay?”

“I just wish things could have been a little different. He should be here for this. Not me.”

“He should be, but he’s not. Claire understands. She’ll be happy you're there.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Why not?”

“I have the face of a man who she once loved. He’s no longer here. It’s just me and I’m not her father.”

“You’re right. You aren’t, but you’re her friend and I think in her own way she cares for you.”

“Thanks, Dean.”

“No kilt.”

“Fine.”


End file.
